


Prove It

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo IV [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Harley Keener is a little shit, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, i'm sorry they all just have to speak so much all the time, there aren't enough words to explain how much of a little shit he is, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Tony claims Castiel is an angel of the lord. Harley isn't buying it.
Relationships: Castiel & Tony Stark, Castiel (Supernatural)/Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Castiel, Harley Keener & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo IV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978531
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> card 4011  
> k5: iron-dad

“ _ Boss _ ,”

Tony whined, dropping his head into his arms. He had just woken up, the keurig was still making his coffee, there was no possible way there was an issue.

“ _ There is a teenager at the gates insisting he knows you _ ,” FRIDAY continued like Tony wasn’t being dramatic.

“Peter?” Tony guessed.

“ _ Harley Keener _ ,”

Tony straightened instantly. He had last seen the kid in the rearview mirror of a car he stole from that extremis asshole.

“From Tennessee?”

“ _ I- _ ”

“Let him in,” 

“ _ Yes, Boss _ ,”

The coffee making gurgled to a stop and Tony cradled the mug to his chest for a moment before taking a sip of the scalding coffee. He winced slightly but continued to sip at it as he waited for Harley to arrive.

How the fuck did the kid find the Compound?

Then, Harley Keener was standing in his kitchen. He was taller than he was when Tony last saw him- which made sense considering Harley had been like 7 (ok, 13) when they met in Tennessee- and his hair, while still dirty blonde and unruly, was shorter.

“I was going to break into your garage but not-JARVIS stopped me,” Harley said.

“I don’t have a potato gun to threaten you with, so it’s fine,”

Harley grinned.

“And her name is FRIDAY, not not-JARVIS,”

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here? Dear god tell me your mother knows where you are,”

“I was in the area touring MIT, and they mentioned you and the cooler version of you, Colonel Rhodes, were alumni, so I decided to track you down,” the kid said with a shrug.

Rhodes totally was the cooler version of Tony.

“And yes, my mom knows where I am,”

“How did you find this place?”

“Because I’m smarter than you, Tony,”

“Excuse the  _ fuck _ out of me,”

“You’re excused- do you have anything to eat? I didn’t stop for breakfast this morning,”

“You’re old enough to drive?” Tony asked as he made his way to the fridge.

“I’m looking at colleges, old man, what do you think?”

“I didn’t drive when I was in college,”

“You were 14,”

“Touche,”

Tony pulled out an onion, some bell peppers, and rooted around the cupboard for potatoes. As they cooked up some good old fashioned breakfast potatoes, Harley told Tony all about what he had been up to in the four years since they met. In turn, Tony told Harley about all the weird shit he and Rhodes used to build while they were at MIT.

They were nearly done cooking when Castiel walked in wearing a pair of threadbare sweats and a simple white t-shirt with slits cut in the back for his wings.

“That’s a child,” Castiel commented.

“Astute of you to notice, feathers,” Tony said with a grin.

“This is Harley Keener-”

“I saved his life,”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Harley this is Castiel, he’s an angel,” Tony said as if Harley hadn’t interrupted him.

Harley  _ gawfed _ . 

“Yea, and I’m Iron fucking Patriot,”

“It’s War Machine you ungrateful-  _ language _ ,”

Harley made a vague gesture that Tony knew meant ‘what the fuck’- they were, after all, connected.

“I’m 17,”

Tony didn’t know enough about children to know if that was an appropriate age to say the word “fuck”. He should double check with Rhodey about it.

“But I  _ am _ an Angel of the Lord,” Castiel insisted, his brows furrowing in the offensively charming way that Tony loved.

“Prove it,”

“Excuse me?”

“Prove it,” Harley said again.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and spread out his dark wings. Tony resisted the urge to run his fingers through them.

“Nice party trick. You bought them from a halloween store and asked Tony to fix them up,” Harley said without missing a beat.

Tony was flattered that Harley thought he could make something as nice as Castiel’s wings. Tony fixed himself another mug of coffee as Castiel’s eyes shone electric blue, a halo of light surrounding him and  _ fuck _ Cas was beautiful.

“Cool contacts, and nice touch with the light assist for the halo effect,” Harley replied, almost sounding bored.

Tony almost choked on his coffee, the jerky movement causing his arm to skim the pan on the stove. Tony hissed and yanked his arm back. He could already see a red welt starting to form.

“Fuck,”

Castiel was at his side in an instant, inspecting the wound closely.

“Cas, you don’t-”

Castiel’s hand hovered over the burn and his eyes flashed. The pain faded almost instantly, and when Cas moved his hand the red welt was gone. Tony looked up at Cas and smiled softly.

“It’s never wasting my grace if it’s you,” the angel said quietly.

Tony ducked his head to hide his blush. Cas stepped away from Tony and Harley stepped forward to peer at Tony’s arm.

“Explain that one, kid,”

Harley stared at his arm for a moment longer before turning to Cas.

“Makeup,” he said simply.

“Harley-  _ what _ ?”

The kid shrugged.

“I’m sure you tried your best, Party City,” Harley said.

“That’s-”

“Hey, FRIDAY, can you show me to a room so I can drop my things off before breakfast?” Harley asked as he stooped to pick up a suitcase.

“ _ Of course _ ,”

Harley followed FRIDAY’s voice out of the kitchen and for a moment Cas and Tony just stood there.

“Party City?” Castiel echoed.

“He’s so fucking weird,” Tony said fondly.

Castiel turned to Tony, a frown on his face.

“I didn’t know you had a son,”

Tony almost choked on his coffee. Again.


End file.
